Adicción
by Zontaurop
Summary: Hanabi admitiría que era adicta a ese animal, el mismo día en que Kiba reconociese que era adicto a aquella impredecible mujer. Para el "mes de parejas crack!".


_**Perfecto! **Comienza el mes de parejas crack! Os invito cordialmente a quien quiera participar, las únicas reglas son: se deben escoger dos parejas crack! cualquiera (hombre-mujer) y hacer un shot que se subirá cualquier día de este mes! Mandadme un MP con el link a vuestro shot y me pasaré a leerlo :D_

_Por lo visto comienzo yo con mi extraño shot KibaNabi. Al ser el primero que hago sobre ellos no sé cómo estará, pero se lo dedico a **Hinata Weasley789**. Espero que os guste a todos!**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

El sol de mediodía calentaba de forma agradable a los habitantes de Konoha. Algunos lo recibían con alegría y otros con algo de mal humor. Entre los pocos que formaban este último grupo, estaba Hanabi.

Dormía plácidamente, encogida sobre sí misma para resguardar el calor que le proporcionaban las sábanas, hasta que un estúpido rayo de sol entró por la ventana y le dio por completo en el rostro. Gruñó enfadada y, sin abrir los ojos aún, pensó en que creía que la cortina estaba bien cerrada.

-Kiba…-Murmuró con enfado-Kiba, levántate y cierra la cortina…

Pasaron unos segundos y entonces decidió darse la vuelta para comprobar si estaba dormido aún. Pero se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que no había ni rastro del chico y mucho menos de su acompañante canino.

-¿Dónde se habrá me…?-Masculló rascándose los ojos-Bah, para que preocuparme…

Miró el reloj, decidida a dormirse de nuevo si era muy temprano. Al ver los números que marcaban las agujas, soltó un chillido agudo y salió corriendo, trastabillando con las sábanas. Eran las doce y media y había quedado en que recogería a su hermana a la una en la puerta del hospital de la aldea.

Se quitó la enorme camiseta de Kiba que usaba a modo de pijama y se puso la ropa que había llevado el día anterior, su traje de entrenamiento. Se recogió el pelo en un moño rápido, haciendo que varios mechones se soltaran de inmediato y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, se calzó rápidamente y abrió la puerta con discreción.

Sacó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados para comprobar que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores.

Nadie por la izquierda.

Nadie por la derecha.

Vía libre.

-Hinata me va a matar si llego tarde.

Sus susurró se perdió mientras comenzaba a correr lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de la residencia Inuzuka. Agradecía enormemente que la madre de Kiba estuviese de misión y que su hermana tuviese ya casa propia. Se suponía que Kiba y ella no tenían nada entre ellos. Nadie debía saber que tenían una relación de _amigos con derecho_.

Aparte de por el simple hecho de que se llevaban cinco años y desde que tenía ella dieciocho habían comenzado aquella relación intermitente. Cada uno podía hacer lo que les diese la gana, pero cuando estaban en la compañía del otro, solo eran ellos dos.

Hanabi bufó de nuevo, intentando apartar de un soplido el mechón que entorpecía su vista. Divisó el hospital de inmediato y aceleró un poco más. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del pequeño escalón que había en la entrada del lugar y se tropezó.

-¡Oh, joder…!-Exclamó moviendo los brazos.

Cayó al suelo y rodó. Dio dos volteretas hacia delante, entrando por la puerta automática y al ponerse de pie, puso los brazos en cruz para estabilizarse, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La nombrada se sonrojó violentamente cuando descubrió que unos cuantos enfermeros, unos pacientes, Tsunade y su hermana la miraban con sorpresa.

¡Desde cuando daba semejante espectáculo! ¡Desde cuando una Hyūga tropezaba con un jodido escalón!

-Nada, no me ha pasado nada-Farfulló acercándose, fulminando con la mirada a los curiosos que empezaban a soltar risitas bajas-¿Qué tal está mi hermana, Hokage-sama?

-Está bien, aunque debería decir estupendamente-La exuberante mujer sonrió-Te espero dentro de un mes para ver cómo vas, Hinata, cuídate.

-Lo haré-Se dieron la mano, sonriéndose, e Hinata se acercó a su hermana pequeña-Tienes un poco de polvo en la mejilla, Hanabi-chan…

A la joven de veintidós años no le dio tiempo a apartarse y su hermana le limpió la mejilla como si se tratase de una niña de cinco años. Refunfuñó, haciendo que Hinata soltase una melódica risita, y dijo:

-Vayámonos de aquí.

-Por mí de acuerdo.

Salieron del hospital una al lado de la otra, como se habían acostumbrado cada vez que iban juntas a algún lado. Hanabi miró de reojo a su hermana y pensó en que nunca la había visto tan…tan…

_Radiante._

-Me gustaría pasar por la tienda de Ino-san para comprar unas flores-Comentó Hinata mirando a Hanabi-No tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, te acompañaré a dónde tú quieras…

Algunos transeúntes las miraban, quizás porque reconocían el clan del que provenían o por su aspecto tan casual. O quizás por el vientre de Hinata que se había ido abultando durante cinco meses poco a poco. Para opinión de Hanabi, su hermana estaba _algo _más rellenita de lo normal en una mujer con cinco meses de embarazo.

-Hinata, ¿es mi impresión o estás un poco más gorda de lo normal?-La voz baja de Hanabi solo llegó a los oídos de su hermana.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de sus palabras. A la mierda sensibilidad, tacto y discreción. No es que se hubiese caracterizado por ser una persona que piensa demasiado sus palabras a la hora de decir la verdad a alguien en el pasado y ese rasgo seguía estando en su persona.

Kiba se lo había dicho millones de veces. Le maldijo mentalmente de forma muy poco agradable, pues se acordó de lo ocurrido por la mañana.

-¿Qué has dicho, Hanabi?

-¡No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada!-Rectificó algo asustada por la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Hinata-De-decía que qué flo-flores tienes pensado comprar…

Por segunda vez desde que se había levantado, agradeció que su hermana se le olvidase que la había llamado _gorda_ tan rápido. Entraron en la floristería Yamanaka y enseguida se escuchó una aguda voz:

-¡Nabi-nee, Nabi-nee!-Un borrón rubio platino se abalanzó sobre Hanabi.

-Cielo, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes lanzarte contra la gente de esa manera?

Ino miró con una sonrisa amable a su pequeña hija de tres años y después dio la bienvenida a las Hyūga.

-Lo siento-Dijo rodando sus ojos perla la niña, a sabiendas de que era un regaño camuflado.

-Tranquila, Hitomi-Hanabi la cogió en brazos y la miró a los ojos-¿Qué tal estás, enana?

Hinata e Ino vieron como la niña comenzó a darle una larga y extensa explicación de su día en la mansión Hyûga y luego en la floristería. Ambas mujeres soltaron una risita baja al ver la cara que ponía Hanabi, pues parecía interesarle bastante lo que le contaba la niña.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hinata?

-Quería un ramo de azaleas, Ino-san-Exclamó con amabilidad, posando una mano en su vientre.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo te lo traigo…¿A qué viene tanta felicidad, Hinata?

Hanabi escuchaba a su hermana y a Ino de fondo, mientras Hitomi le describía a un pequeño gato que Neji y ella habían visto en el trayecto de su casa a la floristería. Según la pequeña, era de color marrón-rojizo y tenía los ojos de un amarillo intenso. Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar, a la vez que su hermana comenzó a contestar a Ino, que había vuelto con lo que le había pedido.

-Bueno, hoy me han dicho si va ser niño o niña y…

-¡Hinata! ¡Qué sorpresa!-Una voz grave y alegre resonó en la tienda-¿Hanabi?

Se le heló la sangre en medio segundo. Pero no fue por la impresión, si no de la rabia que la comenzaba a inundar a una velocidad de vértigo. Cogida del brazo del hombre con el cual había compartido cama aquella misma noche, se encontraba una imponente mujer morena, de ojos ámbar y pelo rojizo. Quizás se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer y de lo que iba a decir, pero Hanabi tenía una cosa bien clara.

Kiba era suyo y no le compartiría con nadie.

_**-Gatsūga!-**_

Kiba se maldijo tres mil veces al instante. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos brillantes de furia de Hanabi. Sabía que si se pasaba un centímetro si quiera, le cortaría en pedazos. Sentía el brazo de Karui agarrado al suyo y fue con lentitud hasta el escaparate.

-Cuánto tiempo, Kiba-kun-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-Karui-san, ¿qué haces en Konoha?

-Estoy de visita simplemente, Raikage-sama y Bee-sensei me han pedido que venga para recoger unos papeles. Me enteré de que estabas embarazada Hinata-san, felicidades…

Kiba ignoraba la conversación que su compañera de equipo tenía con Karui. Solo se limitaba a mirar detenidamente a Hanabi y ella a él. Se lo tenía que haber dicho, se lo tenía que haber dicho…Tenía que haber roto aquella extraña relación que tenían antes de que le viese con Karui. Aunque por el momento no eran nada, tenía la esperanza de que algún día, quizás…

Se golpeó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría sentir nada por la kunoichi de Kumo ni en mil años. Hanabi le atraía como un polo opuesto, su piel, su aroma…Se había vuelto adicto a todo su conjunto.

Y tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que la Hyūga se había desarrollado de una forma muy parecida a su hermana. Busto grande, quizás una talla menos que Hinata (¡no es como si hubiese cogido el sujetador de Hinata a lo pervertido, fue un accidente!), cuerpo esbelto, piernas bien torneadas…¡y todo eso era su adicción!

-Hitomi, ve con tu madre-La escuchó susurrar al oído a la hija de Neji e Ino.

-¡Sí, Nabi-nee!

Cuando la niña ya no estuvo en sus brazos supo que venía lo peor. Le iba a desmembrar, de eso estaba segurísimo. Podrían haber pactado aquello de que cada uno haría lo que le diese la gana, pero después de cuatro años compartiendo algo más que palabras…Tenía que reconocer que le había calado hasta los huesos.

-…Kiba te vio por el escaparate y entramos para saludar-Escuchó a Karui por detrás-Íbamos a comer a Ichiraku y…

Hanabi le tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero de forma violenta, haciendo que se separase de Karui. El hombre pensó que le pegaría un puñetazo o peor aún, una patada en sus partes nobles. Solo vio su Byakugan activado y su rostro contraído en una mueca furiosa, antes de que uniese sus labios de forma abrupta.

Oh y Kiba también podía añadir que se había enamorado de la forma salvaje y apasionada que tenía para besar.

_**-Gatsūga!-**_

No supo lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que sintió a Kiba corresponderla. La cálida sensación que nacía en su pecho murió, aplacada por la furia que sentía en ese momento. Se apartó de él, sin soltar sus solapas, y Kiba dijo:

-Hanabi, ¿qué de-demonios…?

-A la mierda nuestro pacto, a la mierda la edad-Exclamó enfurecida, para después fulminar con la mirada a Karui-A la mierda todos. Estoy harta de esto, ¿te enteras? Eres mío.

-¿Se puede saber que…?

A Hinata se le olvidó como respirar durante cinco segundos. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Hanabi? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

-Oh, y escúchame bien Inuzuka, si te vuelvo a ver con otra tipa colgada del brazo…

El hombre de las marcas rojas en las mejillas no se esperó ni por asomo el siguiente movimiento. Un dolor cegador se apoderó de su mente y ni se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose.

-…simplemente no querrás que haya una próxima vez, te lo aseguro.

Ino se quedó paralizada por la impresión al ver el tremendo rodillazo que Hanabi le dio a Kiba en la entrepierna. La vio marcharse de allí con paso rápido y antes de cerrar la puerta con un fortísimo golpe, la escuchó decir:

-Hinata-neesan, te veo en casa esta noche.

Ninguna de las presentes se atrevió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra, solo se escuchaban las maldiciones de Kiba, que aún estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Por su parte, Hanabi caminaba a una velocidad constante atropellando a más de un viandante por el camino. Aquella furia tan incontrolable que le entraba al ver a Kiba con alguna otra mujer, no era otra cosa que celos.

Tenía que reconocer que sus oscuros ojos, opuestos a los suyos, la embelesaban. Que aquella calidez que emanaba la hacía sentir mejor. Que sus labios, su cuerpo y todo lo que representaba aquel hombre, era una extraña adicción para ella.

Pero Hanabi admitiría que era adicta a ese animal, el mismo día en que Kiba reconociese que era adicto a aquella impredecible mujer.

* * *

_**Y bien? **Qué os ha parecido? Es una locura...Qué agresividad! jajajaajaa pero me hizo gracia poner a Hanabi así, aparte de que no la veo con una personalidad muy sumisa._ _Me preguntó por qué siempre hay algún personaje que acaba llamando a Hinata "gorda" cuando la pobre está embarazada. Hay una leve insinuación Kiba/Karui pero el fic es completamente KibaNabi.__  
_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Si es así, manita arriba y un **review (;**_


End file.
